


Descensum

by Theneverendinghunger



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, gagging, mention of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theneverendinghunger/pseuds/Theneverendinghunger
Summary: Hawthorne!Michael Langdon convinces reader to descend into her personal hell while engaging in sex.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon - Relationship, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Descensum

“I can’t hear you, Y/N…”

Your knees and elbows screamed against the thrush of the concrete floor of the library, layers of skin slowly chafing away, your body-wide perspiration only aiding to propel you forward while his hands held you firmly in place from behind. Your body flushed wildly as you considered your current, shamelessly getting desecrated from behind as the great minds of the centuries looked down on you. He convinced you to meet him in the library for a study session, to tutor you on a skill you hadn’t yet mastered. 

“Repeat it again…”

You couldn’t possibly speak, the skin of your forearm secured between your teeth as he forced himself against the most sensitive, sacred spot that you owned repeatedly, like a metronome, taking it from you and owning it. Each decisive thrust pushed your teeth further and further into your skin, the taste of iron seeping onto your tongue as your eyes forced themselves shut, the dams of your eyelids failing to contain the tears of pleasure from escaping. 

His nails scraped along your sweaty back, moving upward toward your neck, raking through the crown of your scalp before grabbing a fist full of hair, cleaving your face upward. “Are you suddenly deaf?” The venom of his words and actions made you squirm against his halted motion, his cock stuffed so deep inside of you that you could feel it in your soul. You shook your head furiously as you panted, your hand reaching for your swollen clit to appease the tremendous, unquenched ache between your legs. His hand intercepted your wrist, pinning it behind your back with a incredulous chuckle. “If you can’t even articulate your English, how the fuck are we going to attempt Latin?” 

“Deduce me tene...”

The stinging crack of his hand against your ass caused you to jump, squeezing against his excessive length as you cried out, the pads of your fingers scraping against the concrete as they curled of their own accord as he slowly removed himself, only to drive himself back in, the intensity causing your elbows to collapse. 

“Again…”

“Deduce me in tenebris vita ad extrem... extrem...” Words fumbled from your lips at his speedy, punishing smash against your legs, the unforgiving stimulation to your pleasure spot enough to render you completely speechless, if not entirely useless. Syllables of Latin turned to throaty groans as you heard him spit, his saliva-covered fingers ghosting over your clit before disappearing, slowing his hips again as he edged you to a number you couldn’t keep track of. 

“How am I going to see your personal hell if you can’t fucking get it right, Y/N?” He wanted to descend into your personal hell, see what terrified you, see what you feared most, see what kept you up in the witching hours of the night. And you were nothing if not eager to show him.

“Here, I’ll help you...” An irritation bathed his words as he ripped himself from you, the emptiness you felt as he removed his oversized cock made you groan, your forehead slumping against the floor as you tried to recuperate your overworked lungs and intoxicated brain. You barely noticed him lie down beside you, tugging you by the arm until you were lying flush against him, repositioning you into his lap with a hard spank to your ass. “But we may end up in my personal hell...” 

He pummeled his cock into you with a might that lifted your chafed knees off of the concrete, your hands stabilizing you on his chest as you bit back a vulgar whine. Your eyes were locked onto his, lying below you, his face drenched with a ridicule that mimicked yours, brows furrows in pleasure, mouth ajar in a perpetual silent O, failing to withhold pornographic moans before breaking into a satisfied, arrogant grin. “You may not like what you see…”

You nodded, whimpers and quiet moans escaping your lips readily as he took a taut nipple into his mouth, biting slightly as his fingers rolled tight circles against your clit. Your mouth mimicked his as he murmured the chant, his eyes rolling in displeasure below you as you slipped up again. “This is pointless,” he growled, his hands gripping into your ass as he attempted to remove you off of him. “How’d you get into this school?” 

Your jerked his hands off of you by his wrists, pinning them onto the concrete on either side of his head, his eyes going wide in astonishment as you bowed down close to his face. 

“If you would shut the fuck up and let me say it…” Your tongue swept across his lips, ajar with disbelief before shoving three fingers down his throat to gag him, the other wrapped snuggly around his neck. “Then maybe we could descend into my personal hell…” 

You started to rock onto him, your fingers plunging further into his throat, your clutch on his neck getting tighter as his hands embedded themselves onto your breasts. You stared into his eyes as you started the chant. “Deduce me in tenebris vita ad extremum ut salutaret inferi…” He smiled around your fingers, raising his eyebrow as you continued to the second verse, his hips now conducting the pace, using your shoulders as his reins. One hand flew toward your neck, his fingers curling into your skin as he pulled you down to his face, your noses touching as he sucked your fingers before pulling them out to steal a toe-curling, electrifying kiss. 

You both chanted the Latin together against each other’s lips as his hand traveled between your two slick bodies, pinching your clit as you flutter around him. He held back a strangled grunt as you came over him, whispering the one word you weren’t able to say into your ear, “Descensum.”

The dim candle light of the library was replaced by vivid, roaring fires, a scorching wind whipping around you as you shielded your eyes from the overpowering light. You stood in a bewilderment, your mind unable to comprehend where you were as your eyes panned over vast barren lands consumed with death and destruction. The smell of sulfur made your stomach turn, dry heaves wracking your body, only then to notice Michael standing next to you with an eerily composed, placid look on his face. “Looks like we’re in my personal hell…” 

Long, black shadow-like claws fastened against your arms and legs as you tried to move, burning you where they held you in place. You cried for Michael to help you as shadows consumed you, your voice suddenly gone from terror, only to see his tranquil face turn into something darker, dangerous as he ran his fingers down your fright-stricken face, slowly backing away from you, further and further into the fires before disappearing entirely.


End file.
